


Hands Up

by SlytherinHermione



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom Draco Malfoy, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hogwarts Professors, Light BDSM, PWP without Porn, Praise Kink, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Hermione Granger, Rose Weasley is Cupid, Scorbus, Sub Hermione Granger, Swallowing, Talking about BDSM etiquette, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day smut, i honestly don't know what i'm doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinHermione/pseuds/SlytherinHermione
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Professor Hermione Granger still doesn't have a gift for her boyfriend.In her mid-thirties and a single mom, the thought of having a boyfriend makes her giddy... The fact that said boyfriend is Professor Draco Malfoy, well that causes a whole different slew of reactions.She wants to spend the rest of her life with him, but she's still keeping certain aspects of herself secret. Maybe showing him her deepest desires might be the perfect gift...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69
Collections: Strictly Dramione - Valentine’s Day Fest 2021





	Hands Up

**Author's Note:**

> This Valentine's Day I decided to try my hand at PWP... Porn Without Plot, or Plot What Plot - however you see fit XD
> 
> It got a little away from me, and I guess there is some background story in the beginning, but halfway through it's basically just smut... hehe... 😏💚
> 
> This story is a smutty, fluffy Valentine's Day piece, highlighting the message of the importance of communication...
> 
> Submitted for Strictly Dramione Valentines fest 2021
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters and settings belong to JK. Rowling, no gain is derived from this work.

* * *

Valentine’s Day was just around the corner. 

These days, that was a fact that was very, _very_ hard to miss at a place like Hogwarts. Walls were covered with temporary proclamations of love, a smell of cotton candy wafted through the air, and every minute or so, someone was slapped in the face by a floating heart. The place practically _screamed_ Valentine’s Day.

More than a decade had passed since the ending of the worst war in the history of magical Britain, and all rebuilding efforts had been successful. Hogwarts had been rebuilt, society had rebound, and unity had prevailed.

On this particular Valentines Day, Hermione Granger was faced with a conundrum.

Albeit, it was a good problem to have.

Her issue was that she didn’t know what to get her boyfriend for this day devoted to the celebration of love and affection.

Now in her mid-thirties, the thought of having a boyfriend made her giggle like a little school girl, feeling giddy every time the realization hit. 

The most incredible part though, was that she was a mother too, and her little girl wasn’t so little anymore. Rose was as wonderful as her namesake, and she was as studious at Hogwarts as her mother had been.

Rose was born immediately after the end of the war, and as a baby she’d healed her parents in ways that seemed magical. Hermione always felt like Rose had been her little therapy baby.

But, as Rose grew up and society evolved past the war, Rose’s father seemingly liked reliving those moments of past gore, followed by his own glory.

Hermione had truly fought for her marriage, if not out of love, then for the misplaced duty that she’d been drilled with by her parents and society overall. This was one thing that the muggles and wizards in her life had in common - thinking that divorce was a bad thing.

Looking back at the past years, Hermione often felt shame and disappointment in herself for allowing other people’s words to worm their way into her ear and her heart.

But then again, maybe it all was meant to happen that way... Had she divorced Ron earlier, she might not have been at the right place, physically and mentally, to meet the man that set her soul ablaze, her heart soaring, and her legs quacking.

After a fulfilling career as an Unspeakable at the Ministry, Hermione had decided to apply for the conveniently open position as the professor of Transfiguration at Hogwarts. She missed Rose constantly when she was away at school, and since she was as free as a bird, she could do anything she wanted, and hence - move on a whim to Hogwarts.

She got the job immediately, with her reputation as being a “bright” witch and the fact that her Unspeakable job focused on Transfiguration magic, she had hardly needed to put in any effort.

Rose had been ecstatic, proud, and very pleased to have her mother with her on her Hogwarts journey. She would have all of her best friends around her; her cousin Albus Potter, their friend Scorpius Malfoy, and now her mom. Rose had been sorted into Gryffindor while the two boys were in Slytherin, but since Hogwarts houses hardly mattered anymore, the three of them had become thick as thieves.

Another reason for Rose’s exaltation over her mother coming to Hogwarts, was the way she saw Scorpius and his father interact and live at Hogwarts. They had such an amazing relationship.

Scorpius’s father, - Draco Malfoy, had been the professor of Potions at Hogwarts for years now, and he was very popular with both the children and the other professors. He’d taken Severus Snape’s legacy, and molded it into something better - a fact that the late professor Snape would have openly detested and secretly approved of.

* * *

Starting her work at Hogwarts, Hermione truly felt like this was a new chapter in her life. She had no idea what to expect, but she was good at winging it, evidenced by the year she’d lived on the run in a tent with Harry and Ron.

She’d quickly settled into her classes, enjoying teaching, and especially the chance to see Rose on a daily basis again. Rose lived up at Gryffindor Tower of course, but Hermione’s quarters were not far away, and they walked to breakfast together every day. Hermione wanted to be there for her daughter, but didn’t want to disrupt her friendships, schoolwork, and personal growth. She remembered how she’d practically raised herself growing up at a boarding school like Hogwarts, but that the experience had made her into the strong woman she was today.

Hermione had settled in with the other teachers effortlessly, which wasn’t surprising since most of them were old friends. Neville, Susan Bones, Ernie McMillan, and surprisingly Draco Malfoy were all now Hogwarts professors, along with Professor Flitwick, and a married couple that had come from American Ilvermorny.

The biggest surprise she’d gotten when she had started was when Draco had come to her quarters late one evening, wanting to get to know her better since their kids were such good friends. Draco and Hermione had been cordial through the years when they’d chanced upon each other; he'd apologized to her, Harry, and Ron right after the war, which they’d all accepted.

She knew that Draco had married Astoria Greengrass not long after that, and that Scorpius had been born around the time her Rose had come to the world as well.

Sadly, Draco’s wife had died not long after that, and Draco had raised Scorpius all by himself. He’d been in this single parent game for much longer than she had, and when he’d come to her quarters that night, she had confessed that she was scared of this new reality of raising her child by herself. Draco had been very understanding and supportive, so she continued her confessions - the doubts she’d had about her marriage with Ron long before she had decided to call it quits, and how he gladly moved to Ireland immediately afterwards to pursue a Quidditch career.

After that night, Hermione and Draco had started meeting every evening in each other’s quarters, talking, grading papers, and eventually they couldn’t deny the sparks between them anymore - basically pouncing on each other as soon as the confessions were out there. To this day, neither of them can say who exactly was the one to make the first move.

Either way, it didn’t matter because they’d quickly fallen into each other like it was their first love - telling the kids together since they worried about their reactions, but Rose and Scorpius had been ecstatic, immediately calling each other brother and sister, much to the horror of Draco and Hermione since they’d just started dating!

Sensing their parent’s discomfort, they’d continued joking about being ring-bearer and flower-girl at the wedding, laughing their heads off when both Draco and Hermione had started to sputter.

* * *

  
Rose Weasley had existed in perpetual bliss ever since her mother started working at Hogwarts. Her schoolwork and spell work were going like a breeze, she’d managed to get Albus and Scorpius to confess their crush on each other, and now she was giving Professor Malfoy pointers to giving her mum the perfect Valentine’s date.

“Are you sure Rosie? I feel that a dinner might be too simple… perhaps some jewelry? Mm, Merlin no, it might be too early for such declarations…” Professor Malfoy was muttering to himself now.

“Yes, I’m sure Professor!” Rose said exasperated.

Draco looked fondly at her, thinking how much she looked like a young Hermione right then, and said, “Please Rosie, call me Draco, I’ve been dating your mother long enough for us to get to that point, yes?”

He quirked a brow at her and she finally relented, “Okay, yes, _Draco,_ ” she giggled, trying to hold it in with her hands.

“I know my mum, Draco, and as much as you want to shower her with gifts, - a meal prepared by you, a table set by you, and your undivided devotion will mean more than anything.”

After a second she smirked, “Although, a ring might take the win now that I think about it.”

She liked the blush that spread on her mum’s boyfriend's cheeks, thinking that it would truly make her year if the two of them got married. She loved both Draco and Scorpius as if they already were her family, and she loved her mum and Draco together more than anything.

“Let’s start with a Valentine’s Day dinner, before we talk about any rings,” he laughed with her as they made their way up to the Great Hall to eat dinner. “Oh, and don’t forget to tell Hermione to dress up nicely before she comes down to the dungeons!”

Later that night Rose pondered on how she might be a little bit of a Cupid; Scorpius and Albus, Draco and her mum… Now if only she could get the beautiful Eloise from Ravenclaw to notice her, so that she herself could join the happy lovers for Valentine. 

* * *

This year was the second Valentine’s Day for Hermione and Draco, and Hermione wanted to make it truly special. Their relationship was wonderful, and she loved him so much, knowing that he loved her equally so back.

But what do you give a man that has everything, and is content with life?

Hermione was agonizing about this for weeks without a single good idea in sight, and now V-day was already here.

She’d thought of coming up with new spells for him, of transfiguring interesting and rare materials, of procuring unobtainable things. Essentially, all of the ideas fell short since they felt impersonal.

Hermione was pondering on that fact as she walked between her classes, when she realized one important thing about their relationship - she was hiding who she truly was, to some extent.

For Hermione, Draco was to be her forever, and she truly believed that they were capable of that, but there seemed to be a lack of communication when it came to certain desires.

Everytime they made love or just had a quick shag, it always felt good, perfect really, but it had a vanilla taste to it. As a modern, mature witch, Hermione had figured out her preferences in the bedroom, but somehow she was reluctant to share them with Draco. She was not so much afraid of what he might think, as she was of him actually understanding but essentially rejecting her desires. 

With each step she took along the long Hogwarts corridors, she realized that if she wanted her future to turn out the way she’d envisioned, she needed to have open communication with Draco. She needed to show him every part of her, and she needed to ensure that he loved all of it.

So tonight, she would show Draco what really made Hermione Granger tick.

* * *

When Hermione walked into Draco’s quarters located deep in the Slytherin dungeons, she was met by a romantic scene that stopped her at the threshold and took her breath away. Live candles were floating in the air, and a wonderful smell enveloped her - _gourmet food, smoke from the fireplace, flowers... Savory, woodsy, sweet_.

The fireplace to the left had a generous flame going, and in front of it was a table set for two, with Draco in one of the chairs. He stood up and walked over to her with a smile on his face.

“You look beautiful as always Granger, but didn’t Rosie tell you to dress up for the occasion?”

Hermione had in fact not had a chance to talk to Rose after their classes, so she wore a white shirt tucked into a short skirt, with her robes over. Today of all days, she’d somehow ended up looking like a school girl.

“On second thought... I think this is perfect,” Draco assessed her attire with a cheeky smirk, as he led her towards the table.

Hermione hadn’t had a chance to say anything yet, and she was so nervous about executing her plan to give Draco his gift, that she wouldn’t even know what to say. 

_What if he rejects me? What if he hates it? What if this creates a wedge between us? Then he would for sure want to break up with me!!! What would I do without him?! I love him so much, I’ve finally found him, I -..._

“Hermione, love, are you okay?” Hermione’s internal mini-panic attack was interrupted by Draco’s concerned words, and when she saw the softness and love in his eyes, her fears left her, - resolve taking up the space instead.

She looked at him determinately, a slow smile creeping up on her face.

“Hermione?” Draco’s breath hitched as she slowly lowered herself onto her knees in front of him.

As he watched her down on her knees before him, looking all demure and innocent, a jolt shot straight through Draco’s spine, making him instantly hard.

Hermione slowly stroked her hands up over his trousers, pausing before she reached his crotch and asked breathlessly, “Is this okay? Can I touch you here Draco?”

Hermione couldn’t recall the last time she’d been this turned on, and that was saying something since her and Draco really did have a fantastic sex life, even if it was a little less spicy than she preferred.

She saw Draco gulp, and give a little nod of his head, as if to say, “ _Yes, please touch me there_.”

She slowly undid his belt, opened up the button and zipper of his trousers, lowering the garment along with his pants until his rock hard cock sprang free.

Draco stood still, barely daring to breathe, as he watched her freeing him slowly, sensually. 

_Fuck, what a beautiful sight._

She grasped his cock with both hands, one at the base and one at his weeping tip, and started stroking him up and down with perfect pressure and determination - a clear juxtaposition to her earlier slow ministrations. Draco let out a loud moan, fluttered his eyes shut, and bit his lip so that the profanities that were on the tip of his tongue wouldn’t escape.

Not only was this a school, but he had gotten a sense that Hermione didn’t like swearing. He could’ve easily put up silencing charms, but where was the fun in that?

Although the notion of keeping silent would soon change, drastically.

When Hermione saw how affected Draco was by just the little attention she’d given him, her resolve strengthened, and she gladly, hungrily, took his cock into her mouth. She loved this man so much, and he deserved her best. Hermione, true to herself, had become very proficient in the art of fellatio.

Simply put, she gave _fan-fucking-tastic_ blow-jobs.

Draco didn’t know what hit him, and when she expertly took his whole cock deep into her throat, moaning as if it was her Saturday treat, lapping and sucking on his head at every up stroke, he couldn’t hold his words anymore.

“Fuck! Hermione, fuck, that feels so good, y-yes, just like that, suck it just like that,” he began saying.

He was looking down at her now, and he couldn’t help but tangle his fingers into her hair and grip her head, as he thrust slowly but deeply into her willing mouth. Somewhere in the back of his mind, that had taken a backseat for the moment, he was surprised at her doing something like this, let alone allowing him to go rougher and take more control at each passing second.

He thought that his lovely Hermione was a shy and proper girl.

“Fuck, Granger, you take me so well, feels so good… Such a good girl,” he caressed her hollowed cheek, and as he said “good girl” he saw something flash behind Hermione’s eyes.

_Oh, it seems that he had yet again underestimated Hermione._

Hermione _loved_ praise. Getting praise from Draco Malfoy while his dick was in her mouth made her feel like she had transcended dimensions and was now in the best possible reality that existed.

They both paused their pleasuring and looked at each other, his grey eyes boring into her brown depths. An understanding and kinship seemed to happen in that moment, and Draco realized that this was it. She was the one he’d been waiting for. Hermione likewise understood that there would be no one else for her.

They both loved each other already, but to have found someone that seemed to share even an inkling of what resided in the deepest recesses of your most guarded desires… that was a gift from the Universe.

Draco now knew that Hermione had a praise kink. _Figures that Hermione Granger got off on praise, he should’ve never doubted that for a second._

But he wanted to see how deep that went, and what else lurked below the surface.

Was it just the praise that had her wantonly taking him into her mouth, or was it more? Did the way his hand was guiding her head turn her on? All of a sudden he grasped her hair a little tighter, thrusting faster and deeper into her mouth, and Hermione’s eyes rolled in pleasure.

He eased up on his hold and took his cock out of her mouth as Hermione sucked as if she never wanted to let go. He chuckled as she released him with a pop.

“Hermione, be a good girl and put your arms behind your back... Yeah just like that,” he petted her head.

“Spread your lovely knees for me,” he nudged her legs apart as she was kneeling in front of him.

“Mm, perfect.” He slowly undid her shirt, tugged her bra down, and took out her breast so that she was fully on display for him.

“Is this how you want me Draco?” Hermione asked as she looked up at him, pushing out her chest further, trying to please him.

“Yes, fuck, you look so good like that, all willing and ready to take my cock,” he was stroking himself as he watched her submit to him.

She seemed to completely succumb to his will and mercy. Draco was close to coming harder than he’d ever come before.

He wanted this night to last long and stay forever in their memories. He wanted this night to set the precedent for all of their nights to come. He might have held off his orgasm, but he was sure he’d be hard again in a heartbeat if she kept up her sexy ministrations.

He pushed his cock deep into her throat, _once, twice_ , making her gag a little before he took himself out.

“Open your mouth Granger, that’s it, tongue out… I want to see you swallow my cum…”

As she obediently licked at the tip of his cock, he saw stars and the feeling of euphoria overcame all of his senses. She helped him shoot off his whole load all over her tongue, swallowing and lapping up every last piece of cum, licking his cock clean.

“I could fuck your mouth all day.” He groaned on a downstroke. “But I’m disappointed that you’ve been hiding this side of yourself from me, and I think you need a proper punishment.”

He made her stand up, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her deeply. He could taste himself on her tongue, combined with the sweet taste that is solely _Hermione.  
_

Hermione wound her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss further, seemingly in an attempt to merge herself with him and never let go.

Draco slowed down the kiss, cupping her jaw with one of his large hands while the other still held her firmly against his frame. The change of pace shot sparks all through Hermione’s body, and she thought to herself, that this would be one heck of a way to go.

She felt so small and protected with his large frame looming over her, enveloping her wholly within him. She’d almost started crying from relief when the understanding hit her: he was okay with her kinks. Not only that. He enjoyed them. He _shared_ them.

They separated from the passionate kiss, both panting from the lust that was overtaking them. Looking deep into Hermione’s eyes, Draco said gravelly, “Go to the dinner table, turn around, and bend over.”

As her eyes widened, seemingly giddy with realisation of what was happening, he swallowed and regained his composure, saying more forcefully, “I want you to be a good girl like I know you are, and do as I say… Can you do that for me, hmm, love?”

Hermione could only nod before she eagerly turned around to get into position but she stopped suddenly, turned back around, and coyly said, “Yes, Sir,” before she resumed her task.

Draco hissed under his breath, “ _Fuck_ me.”

When Hermione took her position, bent over with her elbows on the table and legs spread wide, just like he predicted, Draco’s erection came back with full force.

He slowly walked towards her as he unbuttoned his dress shirt, taking it off and throwing it to the side. He then followed by taking off the rest of his clothes until he was fully naked behind her.

He took a moment to enjoy the view - her arse was absolutely fantastic, before he proceeded to slowly take off her skirt that had bunched up around her waist. Soon she was just as naked as he was, both of them panting from his sensual touches as he was divesting her of her clothes.

“Draco, p-please, I can’t wait any longer, _please_ fill me up with your cock,” Hermione was begging breathlessly.

“Oh no little girl, you aren’t getting off that easily,” he said, tsking before he suddenly spanked her on her arse cheeks.

There was hardly any force behind it, but the surprise had Hermione gasping before a moan ripped itself from her throat.

“Oh, yes Sir, I’m sorry Sir, I’ll wait patiently for whatever you want to give me,” Hermione said, overjoyed by the prospects of rough sex.

“Mm, I love to hear that from you Hermione, and I plan on giving you boundless pleasure, but I want to make sure you’re okay with this?” Draco asked, his tone laced with concern. He knew that having rougher sex, with him dominating her, needed to be a safe space for both of them. They could settle on a temporary safe word for now, and later on they definitely needed to have a long talk about the delicious path that their sex-life was headed towards.

Still in her position, she looked back at him, “Draco, I’m more than okay with this. I’ve been dreaming about this. I’ve thought of every possible position you can take me in. I’ve even plotted where in the castle we could live out all of my fantasies,” Hermione confirmed.

“Fuck… Fuuuuck… that’s what I want to hear love.” Draco had now started working his erection, not able to resist stroking himself with the incredible sight in front of him.

“We need a safe word, I’m fine with whatever you choose,” he was increasing his pace now, biting his lip to hold in a moan.

The picture Hermione was rewarded with, she wished she could burn it into her corneas so that she could relive it every time she closed her eyes.

He was so beautiful, strong and tall, his cock big and swollen, his arm muscles jumping as he stroked up and down. His cheeks flushed a lovely red colour.

“Let’s go with the classic… Red. Although I doubt I’ll have to use it.” Hermione wiggled her hips, clearly conveying the message that it was time for him to fuck her.

Letting go of his erection, Draco chuckled and grabbed her arse, spreading her cheeks as he continued rubbing himself on her arse.

Deciding that it was time to pleasure her, he went down on his knees behind her, blowing gently on her swollen cunt that was dripping for him.

“You’ve been bent over, listening to me, following my commands so nicely my love.” He reverently stroked her folds, brushing over her opening. “I think it’s time for your reward… But I want you to stand completely still,” he said before he slowly swiped his tongue between her folds.

Hermione was overtaken by the pleasure, but she managed to breathe out a _“Yes, sir.”_

Draco continued to eat her out from behind, lapping up her juices, dipping his tongue in before swirling towards her clit and increasing the pressure.

He dipped his fingers into her cunt, pumping a couple of times, before he spread her juices over her puckered hole.

Hermione moaned, alternating between incoherent babbling, and praising, “ _Draco, Draco, Draco,”_ never breaking away from his order of standing still.

When Draco focused his full attention on her clit, he slowly dipped the tip of his finger into her arse, and Hermione came undone. Her whole body was racked with the most intense orgasm she’d ever experienced.

“That’s it... Good girl, look at you… So obedient… Mm, you taste divine,” Draco slowed down his attention, and stroked his warm hands over her hips, arse, thighs, as she came down from her orgasm.

Focusing back on his erection, he stood up, gripped his cock, and finally eased himself into her wet, tight folds.

They both moaned - it felt like coming home.

“You can move now… I want you to move and scream for me Hermione,” Draco said as he began fucking her from behind.

Hermione started pushing herself back every time he pounded himself deep into her cunt, moving her hand down to rub her clit as he once again started stroking his thumb over her arse.

He watched as his cock moved in and out of the woman he loved. The woman that had given herself so freely to him, letting him play with her however he wanted… Draco felt the coiling deep in his stomach, his balls tightening - his orgasm was so close, but he wanted Hermione to come one more time.

“Can you come for me, my good girl?” he said as he bent his legs, hitting her in just the right spot. He could feel her tightening around him, and as she screamed “Yes Sir, yes… Draco, yes, _yesyesyes,”_ he finally let himself go, and if possible, this orgasm had him almost fainting from pleasure.

As they both came down from their high, Draco leaning over Hermione, peppering her back with sweet kisses, and holding her tight in place, Hermione knew that they were made for each other.

He’d taken such great care of her, and she voiced it out loud “Draco, it seems that we have the same preferences, and I can’t explain how happy I am right now.”

Draco helped her stand up and moved her to his bedroom, laying her gently down under the covers before he followed suit.

“Yeah, I know what you mean. I’ve been so afraid of voicing my desires, thinking that I’ll scare you off… But now I’m mad that we didn’t talk sooner. Imagine the sex we could've been having all this time,” he pondered, but smiled as he continued, “although, even our missionary usually has me coming as if I’ve just discovered sex.”

They both laughed as they snuggled into each other, holding tight, knowing that they’ll never let go.

“Mm, I’d like to say that we’ve formed a new Valentine’s Day tradition, but who am I kidding when we both know that this won’t be reserved only for the special occasions,” Hermione whispered.

“I beg to differ,” Draco whispered back. “I think that every occasion with you is special.”

  
Hermione smiled as she kissed his neck and snuggled deeper into his hold, fully agreeing, and eagerly anticipating every single one of those future _special occasions_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcomed - Much love to you all, HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!! 💚


End file.
